Times Almost Up
by Daymos
Summary: Another bridge haunting where Dean is losing time and they meet two other interesting hunters who can kick their ass...haha well haven't gotten there yet....please review...
1. Chapter 1

Okay…this story doesn't have a point yet…but im getting there…it takes place in the 3rd Season...before the season finale obviously

"Hey Bobby." Sam said into his cell phone, rubbing his hand over his face. "Any trace of Bella?" He tried to keep the exhaustion from his voice, but failed miserably.

"How longs it been since you've slept, boy?" Bobby asked in a gruff fatherly voice.

"A while…" Sam yawned and tried to rub the sleep deprivation from his eyes. " So, found anything about Bella?"

"Sorry Sam, but there's no sign of her." There was silence between them as Sam's disappointment seeped through his body. "Where's Dean?"

Sam turned and looked out the Impala's window, searching the outside of the bar for Dean. He spotted him with two attractive women in short skirts, chugging beers and flirting obsessively.

"The usual, a couple of girls and a six pack." Sam sighed and knew it was time to say good-bye. "Bobby…I gotta go…" He stopped as Bobby's hurried voice echoed through the phone,

"Look Sam, we'll find a way to save him."

"I hope so Bobby." Sam nearly whispered. He quickly ended the call and shoved his phone into his coat pocket. Sam leaned back on the black leather seat and closed his eyes, but was soon shocked out of his relaxing position by a couple taps on his window. Sam peered out the window to find Dean flushed and laughing. Sam opened the passenger door and got out, looking down at his older brother.

"What's so funny, Dean?" Sam asked exasperated.

"Shoulda…seen…your…face!" He was having trouble spitting the words out as his chest reverberated with his laughter and the alcohol slurred the words. As Dean's laughter died down, Sam asked in an annoyed tone,

"So what'd you want anyways?"

Dean glanced up and his smile faded. "Thought…it was time…to…go."

Sam felt his eyes widen with surprise and he glanced toward the bar doors where the same two women, who had been drinking with Dean, stood inspecting the two brothers from afar. He turned back to Dean and could feel the curiosity and fear burn the back of his throat, Why was Dean skipping out so early? Why isn't he acting like himself? He managed to swallow his questions and step around Dean, heading for the Driver's seat. He shut the door behind him and stuck the key into the ignition. When Dean still hadn't gotten in, Sam revved the engine, making Dean laugh and mutter,

"Okay Sammy, I'm coming." He slid into the passenger seat and shut the door just as Sam switched the Impala into drive. Dean leaned back and shut his eyes. For a couple seconds there was only the sweet purr of the engine, interrupted by Dean,

"You screw up my car, I'll kill you." He smirked and then slid down further into the seat.

Sam laughed and drove his brother's baby as carefully as possible.

**(MEANWHILE)**

"Oh come on Cady!" Rebecca yelled back at her. She stood by the car, shifting nervously from foot to foot. She bit her lip and called back,

"I don't know about this Becca…" They stood outside the covered bridge, arguing about whether to go in or not. The problem was, Cady was terrified. She had heard all the stories about "Emily's Bridge", and when Rebecca had decided to go to the bridge at night, she hesitantly agreed to come along.

"Cady, you said you would!" Rebecca whined.

"I know…I just…Becca I'm scared."

"It's okay, nothing's gonna happen. I'll go in alone and you can stay by the car. I'll stay in for five minutes, then we can leave."

Cady chewed her lip awhile, then said, "Okay, but I'm staying here…"

Rebecca nodded and walked back to the opening of the bridge. She turned back to Cady grinning and yelled, "Ciao Baby!" She saluted and walked straight into the darkness.

Cady stared at her watch intently and watched the seconds tick by. After five minutes had passed and Rebecca still hadn't come out like she had promised, she began to worry.

"Becca!" She called towards the bridge. "This isn't funny! Cut the crap!" Cady was shaking now, and she grabbed the flashlight and the keys to the car. She stepped carefully over rocks and stones on the dirt road, walking to the opening of the bridge. That's when her flashlight began to flicker, and as she took her first step into the darkness, it flicked off. She took a sharp intake of breath, and quietly shook and clicked the on / off button of the flashlight. When it still didn't turn on, she pulled her winter coat tighter and pushed onward into the bridge. After what seemed like an eternity, with the only sound she could hear was her own breathing, her flashlight spontaneously flicked on. For a moment she was blinded by the new light, but when her vision focused, she found Rebecca. Her pale form was hung from a noose, her clothes soaked with blood, her wide brown eyes glassy and blank.

Then Cady screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean awoke from his alcohol-induced sleep to the sound of Sam's typing on his laptop. He groaned and rolled to his other side, towards Sam. Sam's typing slowed but didn't stop as he looked away from the computer screen, to the sound of Dean's movement. Dean couldn't help but notice the bruise-like color of Sam's skin under his eyes.

"Dude, you been looking at porn all night? Hope you haven't been whacking off while I was sleeping in here." Dean smirked and raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"Shut up." Sam turned back to the computer but a smile played across his lips for a brief moment at his brother's humor.

"Someone's got their panties in a twist." Dean stood and stretched, letting out a moan of pleasure. He rolled his eyes at Sam and bounded into the bathroom. After turning on the hot water of the shower, he peered his head around the door and said, "Just cuz I'm in here doesn't mean you can start looking at porn again." He winked at Sam and shut the door, jumping into the scalding water.

After his shower her got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean." Called Sam from the other side of the room. "I found something."

Sam had also changed his clothes, and was standing next to his laptop.

"I'm starving, can't this wait?" He looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

"We can eat later." Dean could see that Sam could barely oppose him, and when Sam's stomach growled, Dean grinned.

"There's a diner just down the road. You can bring your girlfriend." Dean nodded towards Sam's laptop.

"Fine with me." Sam said grinning. He snapped his laptop shut and grabbed his jacket with his other hand. Dean quickly shoved on his beaten leather jacket and opened the door.

"Ladies first." He shoved Sam out and double-checked the door, to make sure it was secure. Sam was already sitting in the passenger seat, with an eagerness that made Dean laugh.

When they arrived at Hal's Diner five minutes later, they parked the Impala in the space closest to the building, and then hopped out. Sam, with laptop in hand, followed Dean to the last empty booth and slid into the seat opposite him.

A small girl with brown hair and pink bangs hurried toward them. She smiled at them and asked, "What'll you guys have?" She glanced at Dean as he recited his order.

"I'll have the special, side of bacon, and a coffee, black." Dean winked at her and she smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. Sam stared at Dean in horror, as he knew that order all too well, having heard it every day for who knows how long. Dean looked in Sam's direction with worry clear in his eyes.

"Dude." He hissed at Sam, kicking him under the table.

Sam glanced up at the waitress, who looked at him in confusion. She glanced at Dean then back to Sam again.

"I could…come back later…" She said unsure, blushing slightly. Sam, for the first time, noticed her nametag.

"It's okay, Bethany. I'll have a coffee with cream and sugar." After remembering those months of watching Dean die day after day, he couldn't stomach any food. She nodded her head and hurried away with their order. Sam turned his attention to his laptop, feeling a deep sickness rolling through his body, making his mouth dry and cottony.

"You alright?" Dean asked, brotherly concern in his voice.

"Yea…" Sam said not looking at Dean, who was leaning across the table towards him. "This is the case I was talking about." Sam turned his laptop to Dean, so that he would be able to see the screen. Dean's eyes remained on Sam's face for a couple seconds longer, then flicked to the computer screen. He sighed and read the article's title out loud,

"Local Girl's Death: Murder or Suicide?" He raised his eyebrows at Sam, and started skimming through the article. " A local girl named Rebecca Arnold (20) was found dead by Cadence Minsey (21) on the Gold Brook Bridge of Stowe, VT. She was hung from a beam, bleeding from multiple lacerations. Police suspect foul play, but have not found any leads, and it seems the only logical answer is suicide. Ms. Minsey was the only person at the scene of the crime on record, and remains a suspect at this time."

Dean let out a low whistle and said sarcastically, "Wow Sammy, some case you got here."

Sam gave him a warning look and pulled the laptop back to himself.

"Here ya go." Bethany slid Sam's coffee in front of him, and leaned towards Dean as she placed his food and coffee in front of him. She smiled at Dean, Dean grinning back, as Sam witnessed it all. He cleared his throat and shot Dean another warning look. Dean glared at Sam as Bethany turned away. Dean peered around the corner of the booth, grinning as he checked her out from behind. He turned back to Sam, still with his goofy grin.

"C'mon Sammy…what are you, a unich?"

Sam just shook his head at Dean as he (Dean) spooned a heap of food into his already full mouth. After a couple of clicks, Sam turned the laptop back to Dean, who had eaten half his breakfast in just a few bites. Dean looked up at Sam after reading the title, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um…Sam…Emily's Bridge?" Dean's quizzical look brought a smile to Sam's face.

"Dude, just read it."

As Dean scanned through the article, making faces at the laptop, Sam went to grab a piece of bacon from the edge of Dean's plate. As quick as a flash Dean jammed his pocketknife into the table, missing Sam's hand by centimeters, and blocking Sam's path. Dean had already turned back to the laptop, muttering,

"Get your own."

"Oh come on Dean, it's just one piece." Sam frowned and took a sip of coffee, looking out the window.

When Sam turned back from the window, Dean sat looking pained at Sammy. He reached to his plate and forked over a piece of bacon to Sam, looking upset at the parting of his food. Sam laughed and grabbed the bacon before Dean could take it back. Sam chewed it carefully, savoring the sweet and fatty taste crunching through his mouth. He made a moan of pleasure, just as Bethany stopped at their booth. She gave Sam and awkward look, glancing from Sam to Dean, then to the pocketknife stuck into the table. She motioned her hand toward the vertical knife, then moved her hands up into a surrender position. Dean quickly grabbed the knife, clipped it shut, and shoved it into his pocket. He looked back up at Bethany, giving her a sheepish grin.

"We'll pay for it." Sam said quickly.

"Or if there's any 'special' favors we could do…" Dean added, winking at her.

She smiled and replied, "Just a table, guys." She looked toward Dean again and said, "But I wouldn't mind any 'special' favors." She winked at him and turned away to another booth.

Dean turned back to Sam, "mmm…can't wait for those 'special' favors." As he said this he closed his eyes, annunciating the 'mmm's.

"Dean, the case. What'd you think?"

"Well it says this Emily broad hung herself from a beam, but what about the "multiple lacerations"? And 150 years is a long time for this to be a spirit, I mean what's the motive? I say it's just some psycho killer, pretending to be a local spook."

"Dean, it's pretty suspicious, and we've investigated under less."

"Come on, Dude. Vermont's like a 100 miles away from here…" Dean sighed in defeat.

"Finish your food." As Sam said this, Dean shoved the rest of his food into his mouth, and attractively yelled, "Check", with his mouth overflowing with breakfast foods.

**(LATER)**

"Get up, we're here!" Dean said shoving Sam, so that his head whacked on the window.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam said as he rubbed the right side of his head. "I wasn't asleep!" But Dean was already out of the car, walking into the building to the Motel's front desk. "Dammit Dean." Sam muttered as he held his head with his right hand, and opened the door with his left.

"Dude, grab the duffel." Dean yelled as he unlocked room #12.

As Sam pushed the unlatched door open with the duffel, he noted it weighed a lot less than usual, but didn't mention it to Dean. Instead, he dropped it right on Dean's lap. Dean's horrified look of surprise was all Sam needed to see before he sat on one of the two beds, laughing his ass off.

"Not funny, Sam! Unlike you, I actually use them!"

"Hey, you had it coming." Sam stood now, opening his laptop on the table, next to Dean.

"You find where this…" Dean looked at the article again, "…Cady chick lives, I'll go get the food." Dean smiled at the word 'food', and stood up, heading for the door.

"Hey, were you on my computer?" Sam yelled as Dean escaped to the car, gunning the engine, and tearing out of the parking lot. "Uhhhh!" Sam yelled in frustration as his computer was overpowered by thousands of porn site spam. He powered down his computer, zipped up his jacket, and sat outside in the freezing cold. The cold would keep him awake, since it was almost below 0. He reopened his laptop and restarted it, hoping for the best. Sitting in the sun, out of the way of the wind, made it almost bearable to stay out in this post-winter limbo.

When his computer finally loaded, he scoured the Internet, and finally found an address: 143 Elm St. Stowe, VT. It was her parents' address, but that would do. He shut his laptop and rubbed his hands together. He needed to warm up. He glanced at his watch. 45 minutes, where the hell was Dean? He went back into their room to wait for Dean.

3 minutes later, the rumbling of the Impala's engine announced Dean's return. Sam turned towards the door just as Dean kicked it open. He was carrying a paper bag and 2 boxes of Jimmy's pizza.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sam asked as Dean dropped his bearings on the table.

"It's a miracle people don't starve here, all the food is a half an hour away from everywhere else. I ended up in some weird ass town called Waterbury…" Dean frowned then added, "That's why it took so long, had to stock up on food, we need our strength."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean and said, "I got the address."

Dean opened a pizza box, shoving a whole slice into his mouth, then raised both eyebrows at Sam. "Hmgrhmag…hmgrh Ammy?"

"What?" Sam asked as Dean swallowed the chewed up dough.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah…what'd you get anyways?" Dean reached into the paper bag, pulling out a six-pack, a bag of M&M's, and a jumbo bag of chips. Dean grinned at his selections, then opened a beer and took a gulp. Sam reached over and snatched a slice of pizza, taking a big bite out of the crust.


	3. Chapter 3

"This the place?" Dean asked Sam as he slowed the car down, viewing the house to their right.

"143, yep." Dean parked in the open space to their left, between a blue hummer and a silver porche. They walked across the street, and cut through a perfectly green manicured lawn, up to the house. Sam pushed the doorbell before Dean could do anything stupid.

The door swung open, revealing a young woman with an apron on.

"Yes?"

"Uh…hi. We're looking for Cadence Minsey?" Sam said.

"She's not here, she's out with some friends. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. We go to college with Cady and we heard about what happened, we just came to see if she's okay." Dean watched Sam as he fabricated a story of going to college with Cady, knowing how much Sam wished it were true. Hell, how much he wished it were true.

"Well, she's probably at the bar on…Main St." She frowned at this and said goodbye as she shut the door on them.

"Let's get out of here, this place is creeping me out." Dean said gesturing to all the perfect lawns and huge houses. "Hurry up Sam, before Freddy gets us!"

Sam laughed, then opened the passenger door and jumped in. Dean started the Impala just as a song started.

I never meant to be so bad to you

One thing I said that I would never do

One look from you and I would fall from grace

And that would wipe the smile right from my face

Do you remember when we used to dance?

And incidence arose from circumstance

One thing led to another, we were young

And we would scream together songs unsung

It was the heat of the moment

Telling me what your heart meant

The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

And now you find yourself in '82

That disco hotspots hold no charm for you

You can't concern yourself with bigger things

You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings

Sam quickly reached over and switched the radio to a different station, saying, "I've heard this enough to last me a couple hundred years."

"Awww…but it was Asia! Come on Sammy I know you secretly love Asia too!"

"Nope, not even a little." Sam grinned as Dean frowned at him.

And if I could swim  
I'd swim out to you in the ocean,  
Swim out to where you were floating  
in the dark.  
And if was blessed  
I walk on the water you're breathing,  
To lend you some air for that heaving  
Sunken chest.  
'Cause they chose you  
As the model  
For their empty little dreams.  
With your new head  
And your legs spread  
Like a filthy magazine.  
And they hunt you  
And they gut you  
And you give in.  
And if I was brave  
I'd climb up to you on the mountain.  
They led you to drink from their fountain  
Spouting lies.  
And I'd slay  
The horrible beast they commissioned  
To steer me away from my mission  
To your eyes,  
And I'd stand there  
Like a soldier  
With my foot upon his chest.  
With my grin spread  
And my arms out  
In my bloodstained Sunday's best,  
And you'd hold me  
I'd remind you  
Who you are...  
Under their shell…  
I'd walk through hell for you.

Let it burn right through my shoes.

These soles are useless without you.Through hell for you  
Let the torturing ensue.  
My soul is useless without you

Dean switched off the radio and said, "What the hell was that?"

"No idea." Sam didn't look at Dean, but stared out the window with a stoic expression.

"Okay, new rule. You can't touch the radio. At all. Ever." Dean said, switching it back to the original station.

You're leaving now

It's in your eyes

There's no disguising it

It really comes as no surprise

To find that you planned it all along

I see it now

Become so clear

Your insincerity

And me all starry-eyed

You'd think that I would have known by now

Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky

The lie is over

Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over

"See Sammy? Asia. It's like a marathon of good music." Dean smiled but Sam turned back to the window, so Dean turned the music so it was blaring. Sam started hitting his head on the window, in an attempt at suicide.

"Dean, if you don't turn this off, I'm going to kill myself." Sam groaned, then looked out his window again. "Saved by the bar, pull over Dean."

**(LATER)**

They walked into the bar, one with a heavy, serious step, the other with a cocky, bravado strut. Dean scanned the tables as Sam asked the bartender if Cady was there.

"Honey, do I look like I keep track of everyone who sets foot in my bar?" He sounded annoyed, but glanced around to make sure no one was watching, as he slowly held out his hand palm up toward Sam.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sam muttered as he pulled out his money clip. He handed over a 20 bill, the most he would pay.

"Over there, sweetheart." He pointed to a woman with a crowd of friends surrounding her. "By the way, my name is Casey." The bartender winked at Sam, in a way that made him really uncomfortable. Why did he think he was gay? He walked back to Dean, who was still standing by the entrance.

"Sam, I think the bartender is checking you out, did you get his number?" He raised his eyebrows at Sam a couple times, grinning like a hyena.

"Dean, so not funny." Sam rolled his eyes and then gestured over to where Cady was sitting.

"Hey, she's hott!" Dean smiled, visions of his fantasies flashing through his head.

Sam turned away from his brother, and walked over to sit at a table near Cady's. Dean slid into the chair across from him, staring at Cady through the whole process.

"Oh hello sweetheart, what can I get you?" The bartender had abandoned the bar just to wait on Sam.

"Uhhhh…two pino grisios." Sam replied with a nervous look to Dean. Dean could barely hold it together, Sam knew he wouldn't hear the end of this, and just wished the creepy Casey guy would leave.

"Okay, back in a jiffy." Casey says, and then winks at Sam as he turns back to the bar.

Immediately Dean started laughing hysterically, the areas around his eyes damp from the forced out tears. Cady's table turned toward Dean, curiosity on all of their faces. He kicked Dean under the table as hard as he could in the shin, making sure to bruise him. Dean put a hand over his mouth, hiding a smile just as the bartender showed up with their drinks.

"There ya go, honey." He turned away to serve the people waiting at the bar, leaving Sam with a disgusted, horrified look on his face. He took a large swig of his drink, while giving Dean the stink eye.

"Someone has a stick up their ass…" Dean looked up at the bartender, then back to Sam. "…or will soon."

"Haha Dean, very funny."

**(EVEN LATER)**

So they stayed at the bar the rest of the day, eavesdropping on Cady and her friends. Sam had stopped drinking hours ago, after realizing they would be there for a while. But Dean was another story; he didn't go through a minute without having a drink in his hand. By now Dean was drunk, and Sam was still a little P.O.'d at him.

"Hey Dean, had enough to drink yet?"

Dean looked up at Sam, then started laughing as if he had said something hilarious. "Nope." Was his simple slurred answer.

Sam knew there wasn't anything he could do to stop his brother, so he leaned back to watch the show that Dean surely would make. But soon Cady got up and headed outside, so Sam seized the moment to go and ask a couple questions. He jogged to catch up to her hurried pace, yelling out, "Hey! Cady, wait up!"

She whirled around, a frantic look in her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in his most concerned voice, frowning as he examined the look on her face.

She flinched but replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam thought for a minute, then decided to stick to the original plan. "I'm from the Burlington Freepress, and I'd like to ask you a couple questions." He flashed his brand-new ID at her as he said this, displaying his name.

"Okay Sam…" She frowned as she realized she wouldn't be able to make a quick getaway.

It was chilly, so Sam suggested going back into the bar, but she refused explaining the distractions of her friends, and suggesting her own car.

After hunching down into the car, Sam started his interrogation. "So, what exactly happened?" She got a funny look on her face when he asked this, so he quickly added, "I know this is hard for you, but every detail helps." He turned his puppy-dog look on her, making her unable to refuse to answer.

"Well we went to 'Emily's Bridge'…" She paused and looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

**(EVEN EVEN LATER)**

After talking with Cady he knew this had to be something under their job title. Nothing else could explain what had happened. He walked back into the bar scanning the stools and tables for Dean. He didn't spot him anywhere so he turned back outside to make sure the Impala was still there. Sam sighed a deep relief as he found the Impala sitting vacant across the street. He heard a stumble and a woman's giggle coming from behind him. Another sigh of relief as he released his held breath. "Looking for someone?" the woman holding Dean up asked in a humorous tone. Her hair was long, straight, and brown, up in a messy, crazy bun on top of her head, her hair coming down on all sides. Her brown eyes were lit up as she smiled at Sam.

"How'd you know?" Sam smiled back. Then he noticed there was another woman frowning behind Dean. Once Sam saw her long, black, wavy hair and her emerald eyes, he knew he had seen her before inside the bar. She had been sitting at a table also near Cady's, just sitting alone with a frown, much like the one she was wearing now, and an unopened beer in front of her. She sat like that for almost as long as Sam had been sitting at his table. He was instantly suspicious of both women as he threw his arm around Dean to pull him up again.

"Dude! I can handle it!" Dean said, brushing his brother off as he stood up.

Sam turned back to the women saying, "Thanks fro helping my brother out…" He realized he didn't know either of their names.

"I'm Amber." The brown haired woman said. Then pointed to the other, "That's Cassandra." The woman named Cassandra shot Amber a dirty look, and then Sam noticed it. The reason why he was so suspicious of her. It was the stance and body language she was giving toward him, the same ones he was giving her. She was suspicious of him too! All he could think was 'Why?'

Sam turned back to help Dean to the Impala but amazingly he was already halfway there. Sam ran to Dean's side and held out his hand. Dean gave him a confused look as they both stopped on the driver's side of the Impala.

"What?" Dean asked staring at Sam's palm.

"Keys." Sam twitched his fingers a little to get the point around.

"No way, little brother!"

"C'mon Dean! Friends don't let friends drive drunk!" Sam smirked and waited.

"Sam, we're not friends." But he handed the keys over and got into the passenger side.


End file.
